Anna
Anna is a bachelorette in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (video game). Anna works for her family at their own cafe. She claims her family was the first in Music Town to settle in the area, and has become rather wealthy because of it. Anna has a pompous attitude regarding others who live in the area after Mr. John discovered the town, and she acts as though her family are somehow the protectors of this town. As the player improve their relationship with her, she will become less spoiled and more accepting of your idol activity. Black Love Event *Chocolat Café, kitchen *9:00 to 11:00 *Monday or Tuesday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Anna has 5000 XP or more Anna is busy cooking in the kitchen. Her family is also busy so Anna decided to do the cooking for them. Anna is short on time and hopes she can finish before her family returns home. Choice 1: Sure. You will be fine. Result: -2000 XP with Anna Your comment wasn't very suitable. Anna is busy and doesn't have the free time to talk to the player. She kicks him out of her café. Choice 2: Let me help! Result: -1000 XP with Anna Anna would love the player to give her a hand with cooking. The two of us get ready for her family to return. When her family returns home, they noticed the smell of cooking. Knowing that Anna can't cook, Giorgio and Ciro ask if she already made the cake. Letizia was glad to hear that you helped and Anna didn't cook it by herself! ---- Purple Love Event *Walk from Rosemary Park to Hollyhock Steppe *18:00 to 19:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Anna at a Purple friendship level or more *Renée has 5000 XP (halfway through Purple friendship level) or more *You have seen Anna's Black Love Event Rune and Anna are at the café eating chocolate cookies together. The cookies came from the city, where there is a lot of good food. Anna wishes she had another person to share the desserts with, because chocolate are too good for just the two of them to eat. Anna notices the player walking by and tells him about her cookies. Since she and Rune both like desserts, they usually share them together. She asks if the player like dessert too. Choice 1: I prefer something with nuts. Result: -2000 XP with Anna, -800 XP with Renée Like Renée, Anna is allergic to nuts. She guess that they don't have that much in common at all. Choice 2: I love them! Result: +2000 XP with Anna, +1000 XP with Renée Anna is happy to hear that the player has something in common with her, and she shares a slice of her cake with him. ---- Blue Love Event The player must give Anna a Ring to see the rest of her symbol events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Anna must have 30,000 XP (halfway through or more. ---- Yellow Love Event *Beach *12:00 to 13:00 *Thursday or Friday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Anna's name tag on her dialogue box is colored blue or further *You already built the bridge from Nikolai *You have seen Anna's 2 Heart Event Anna seems to be looking out into the distance and pondering something. Anna explains that she was just thinking if she can go on like this; Melodie does cooking and Heidi does cleaning. Everything seems to have their own thing to do except for her. Choice 1: I guess so... Result: +3000 XP with Anna It seems you have the same thoughts as she does. Anna doesn't know what to do, so she asks to be left alone to do some more thinking. Choice 2: That's not true. Result: -3000 XP with Anna The player reminds her that she does have her work at Chocolat Café. Even though it is her mom's store, and Anna is just helping out the family, her mom would have to do it all alone if she wasn't there to help her. Anna can't abandon her parents to do something else. Anna feels better and guesses that she has just lost her confidence. Anna appreciates the player's thought for listening. ---- Gold Love Event *House Area, southwest corner *14:00 to 15:00 *Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Anna's name tag on her dialogue box is colored Yellow or further *You have seen Anna's Blue Love Event Go across the bridge on the southwest corner in your House Area to see this event. Anna is mulling around by the southwest corner. Anna is upset because she broke one of her mother's favorite vases but did not get mad at her at all. Instead, Letizia already ask if Anna was okay and made sure she wasn't hurt. Anna feels bad about the vase, but she was only worried about her safety. She's mad at herself for being so careless. Choice 1: Don't feel down. Result: -4000 XP with Anna That is easy for you to say, but Anna still doesn't know what to do. She appreciates the player's help for talking with her though, but needs some time along to think. Choice 2: Try harder, then. Result: +5000 XP with Anna You're right; Anna just needs to be more careful and do a better job. You always know the right thing to say. Upon obtaining the Flower Jewel, find Anna on a sunny, non-event day, before 18:00. The player and Mia will be taken to the beach, where they will say several romantic sentences as proposal. After the beach cut-scene, the two will go to Anna's family to announce their marriage promise. On the day of wedding, Anna will call the player upon waking up in the morning. Everyone will gather inside Nocturne Church to witness the marriage, with Priest Luther overseeing the ceremony. Once it is over, the player and his/her spouse will go on a honeymoon on the spouse' country, then take three photos. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, the child received from marrying Anna will have black hair and hazel eyes. The boy's clothing will be dark green while the girl's clothing will be dark pink. Rival Event #1 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Luigi (boy player)/Anna (girl player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married If the player is a female and upon waking up in the morning, Anna will come inside and ask about her relationship with Luigi. Encouraging Anna will make her happy, and the player can continue to work towards the couple's relationship; but if the player wants to marry Emmanuel herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a male, but Luigi will come to your house asking about Anna. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival's gender is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a boy and Anna appears in house but want Luigi to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. Another exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Rival Event #2 *Walk from House Area to Music Town Plaza *15:00 to 17:00 *Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Luigi (Boy Player)/Anna (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married Luigi sees Anna standing by the fountain and tries to talk with her. Anna doesn't answer him and goes to walk away. Luigi pursues her, and asks why she ignores him. Anna tells Luigi that she finds it difficult to talk to other people. Luigi is relieved that's the only problem, he thought Anna didn't like him! Anna becomes annoyed, telling Luigi that it's a big problem for her. Luigi tells ANna that she should fix if it's such a big worry for her. He thinks she's doing just fine talking to him right now! Anna insists that it's only because he approached her. Luigi lost track of time during their chat and leaves, but tells Leonie that they will talk more. ---- Rival Event #3 *Tempo Clinic *15:00 to 17:00 *Thursday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Luigi (Boy Player)/Anna (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married *Honoré and Sonja have 10,000 XP or less Honoré, Sonja and Luigi decide to take a short break from work. Sonja goes to her room leaving Honoré and Luigi alone. Honoré asks Guido what's on his mind. Luigi is still trying to figure out a way to get Anna to talk. Honoré teases Luigi and asks if he has "special feelings" for this person. Luigi embarrassingly says that's not the case and it's just somebody he wants to talk to. Honoré suggest that the person he's trying to help probably knows how he's feeling and might start to show up more! Anna then enters the Clinic and asks Honoré about an order she placed. She then notices Luigi and asks him if he helps here. Honoré butts in and tells Anna that Luigi does a great job and is very dependable. Anna seems amused by this and leaves. Honoré then tells Guido that she "told him so." ---- Rival Event #4 *Exit Nocturne Church *10:00 to 13:00 *Any day of the week *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Luigi (Boy Player)/Anna (Girl Player) at a Gold friendship level only OR the player is married Whilst sitting by the fountain, Luigi and Anna admire the scenery and view surrounding them when Anna reveals the Lasagna she prepared for him. Anna tells him to give her an honest opinion and he compliments how it looks and tastes, and she ask that her mom taught her how to make it. Luigi decides to take advantage of the moment to reveal the Flower Jewel he has and she asks him if he has something to say. Luigi requests her hand in marriage, saying he loves her. Anna is shocked by this and brings up how selfish she can be, and how Anna gives him a hard time but Luigi insists she is the only person for him. Anna accepts, but she begins warning him that if he doesn't make her happy he will regret it... but he promises to make her the happiest woman alive. On the day of Rival wedding ceremony, the player will get a phone call from a rival of own gender, telling that they are invited to the wedding. The Rival Wedding takes place 1 year after the rival's proposal event. A bell rings as white birds fly past, and camera shows both Luigi and Anna; with Luigi wearing a tuxedo and Anna wearing a wedding dress and holding a bouquet of red flowers. They walk up to each other then face forward happily as an applause is heard. After the wedding party is over, the day will automatically end and you will wake up next morning. The player won't be able to do any of his/her farm work, but everything will be okay. After Luigi and Anna have been married for 1 year, the player will get a phone call, announcing that the couple had a baby. There is no pregnancy event for Rival Couples and their baby will just instantly appear in the wife's arms. The player will automatically appear inside Anna's bedroom at Chocolat Café, where a cut-scene begins with the proud parents as they introduce you to their daughter, Luna. Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) characters Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love Bachelorettes